Lo bueno se hace esperar
by Afrikal
Summary: Stiles tenía un secreto que confesar. Derek tenía unas cuantas dudas que resolver. Al final de la noche, ninguno de los dos estaba muy interesado en recordar cómo había comenzado aquella disputa.


**Pareja: Stiles y Derek / Sterek.**

**Advertencias: Lemón y un poquito de dominación (?)**

**NOTAS:** Hola a todos. Este es el primer Fanfic que termino (¡por fin!) y me decido a publicar. Sólo quiero advertirles que hace mucho que no veo Teen Wolf, así que si algunas descripciones están fuera de lugar, lo siento. He estado leyendo algunos fics de esta pareja, recordé cuánto los amo juntos y bam... tenía que escribir algo. (Ah, y también sorry por el horrible resumen y título, uno no corrobora lo difíciles que son hasta que te toca escribir los tuyos jaja). Pues eso, si tienen algún comentario no duden en escribir. ;)

**LO BUENO SE HACE ESPERAR**

Stiles le echó un vistazo a su Jeep desde aquel sillón destartalado que yacía en las ruinas de la mansión de los Hale, antes de volver a mirar su reloj y cerciorarse de lo retrasado que iba el Alfa. Llevaba, exactamente, una hora, cuarenta y seis minutos con veinte segundos a la espera de Darek Hale. Y a todo esto, ¿quién se había creído que era aquella bestiecilla?

Lo llamaba, le hacía manejar hasta allá a aquellas horas de la noche y luego se desaparecía, ignorando sus llamadas. Y aunque su instinto le decía que el Alfa se encontraba bien y que sólo estaba actuando como un imbécil de primera, no podía evitar preocuparse. Suspiró con fuerza, angustiado, y justo cuando marcó su número por décima vez, el Alfa apareció repentinamente, sin apenas haber causado algún sonido salvo el apagado rechinar de la puerta. Stiles siguió sus movimientos con la mirada, observando en silencio cómo se deshacía con de su chaqueta de cuero negra con parsimonia.

Derek literalmente percibía la tensión en el ambiente. Sentía la mirada de Stiles casi adherida a su espalda, exigiéndole una explicación. Lo cierto es que lo había llamado para constatar si asistiría o no; necesitaba aclarar aquella duda que Danny había avivado hacía algunas horas en él. No es como si no lo hubiese sospechado antes. Se dio la vuelta, pero no dijo nada. Simplemente contempló a Stiles por unos segundos, e incluso en aquella penumbra, sus ojos de humano conseguían brillar de manera casi sobrenatural.

El chico resopló mientras se levantaba, asombrado con su caradura.

—Mira, lobito —lo señaló y respiró hondo— por mucho que _ame_ ser tu chofer y a ti te encante irradiar esa imagen de chico misterioso, hay límites para el jodido tiempo que puedes hacer esperar a alguien, ¿entiendes? Que no eres ningún Rey Arturo —farfulló con un tono entre sarcástico y enojado, haciendo espavientos con las manos. Lo cierto es que no admitiría que a veces le gustaba que dependiese de él, incluso de aquellas formas tan mundanas como cuando simplemente necesitaba que lo transportase a algún lado — La próxima vez que quieras dejar esperando a alguien, llamas a un taxi. Y si me quieres dejar plantado, muy bien, eres tú quien se pierde de mi enriquecedora presencia, pero al menos responde que estás bien, así sé que no tengo que ir a correr a salvarte el culo... ¡Nuevamente, imbécil! —le gritó, sus palabras saliendo atropelladas mientras agarraba su propia chaqueta con saña. Ahora miraba para cualquier lado menos hacia Derek; aquello quizás se le había salido un poco de las manos, tampoco había planeado lanzarle aquel sermón —no porque pensase que no se lo merecía, sino porque habría preferido ignorarle y darle una cucharada de su propia medicina—, pero, ¿a quién engañaba? Era poco probable que lo lograra.

—Qué curioso —murmuró Derek Hale con su voz varonil, oscura, dedicándole una mirada austera, sus ojos verdes extrañamente dilatados— Siempre te quejas pero terminas aquí, aún sabiendo lo peligroso que puede llegar a ser. Y eso hace que me pregunte… —se aproximó lentamente a la periferia del chico, con ese caminar silencioso que sabía que lo desquiciaba —y que podría letal si le diese la gana— y se mantuvo fuera de su campo de visión durante apenas segundos, los necesarios para hacer sentir a Stiles embotado, indefenso, y a falta de una palabra mejor, como una _presa_. Y luego, como si nada, el Alfa salió de las sombras y apoyó su ancha espalda sobre la pared desconchada, cruzando los brazos mientras miraba al adolescente, esta vez con una levísima sonrisa dibujándose en su rostro —¿Por qué, Stiles?

Stiles se detuvo en seco antes de meter su segundo brazo en la manga de la chaqueta, dejando caer torpemente las llaves del Jeep al encontrarse con aquella inusual sonrisa. El corazón le latía deprisa, pero intentaba calmarse. "¿Por qué?". ¿Qué clase de pregunta era esa? ¿Acaso disfrutaba verlo en esos apuros? Desvió la mirada con rapidez, incapaz de mantenérsela por mucho tiempo.

—Siempre quise ser filántropo. ¿Por qué no empezar contigo? —contestó con un tono irónico, que, honestamente, hasta a él le sonó artificial. Cogió sus llaves, listo para irse, y alzó el rostro unos segundos, pero cuando Derek lo miraba así parecía enredar todos sus esquemas. Lo hacía sentir pequeño, sumiso. No sabía con certeza si era un efecto secundario que calaba en él gracias a su naturaleza macho de Alfa o porque sencillamente… Bueno, porque sencillamente lo tenía loco. Stiles carraspeo, poniéndose colorado al pensar de forma fugaz que, irremediablemente, Derek debía estar oyendo las bombeadas rápidas de su corazón. Se armó de valor para al menos farfullar: —Somos amigos, ¿o no? Vengo porque somos amigos. Tú más que nadie debería entender, señor Rey y Todopoderoso-Gran-Lobo Hale, Alfa de Hierro de La Manada. Ahora, si me disculpas, tengo qu—

—Danny me besó —confesó repentinamente el hombre lobo con una expresión desconcertada, acariciando su barba de tres días como si sopesara algo, obviando olímpicamente el hecho de que Danny había estado más borracho que sobrio al hacerlo.

Stiles quedó petrificado, mientras por dentro, lo embargó una oleada de sentimientos. Paso de sentirse confundido, traicionado, iracundo, a irremediablemente celoso en menos de una fracción de segundo. No podía creer que eso le estuviese pasando, ni que Danny se hubiese atrevido a hacer una movida con Derek antes que él, cuando conocía perfectamente sus sentimientos por el Alfa. En su pecho germinaba esa sensación opresiva, punzante, que en unos instantes terminó por dejarlo descorazonado.

—Oh... —murmuro, milagrosamente sin mucho más que acotar. Suficiente tenía con poner toda su determinación en canalizar su autocontrol y no salir corriendo como un cobarde. Se rasco la frente, nervioso, con la boca repentinamente seca —Mejor me voy. Mi padre debe estar pensando que... —no muchas cosas ingeniosas venían a su mente—yo qué sé —Se acercó a la puerta, y de sus usuales movimientos vigorosos e hiperactivos no quedaba más que un caminar casi aletargado.

—Stiles... —susurró Derek mientras lo detenía, agarrando su brazo con firmeza. Pero el chico se zafó casi con furia, echando a caminar a Jeep con rapidez, el rostro compungido y el entrecejo arrugado. Derek también frunció el ceño y fue tras él, literalmente arrastrándolo dentro de la casa, ignorando sus improperios.

—¡Maldita sea, Derek! —chilló el chico al sentir que su espalda chocaba contra la pared. Si el incendio no había traído abajo la casa de los Hale por completo, aquella luchita de ambos podría ser la gota que derramaría el vaso. El fornido cuerpo de Derek lo rodeó como una muralla impenetrable, y aunque juraría por Dios que se revolvía con todas la fuerza que tenía, Derek parecía absorber su energía, aprisionándolo más y más, hasta que de repente estuvo muy cansado para seguir intentando escaparse. Era como las arenas movedizas, mientras más tratas de salir menos lo logras.

Stiles respiraba con dificultad, su frente cabizbaja rozando el hombro de Derek inadvertidamente. Intentó golpearle el pecho con los últimos ataques de ira que le quedaban, pero apenas podía mover las manos, y es que ya ni el aire cabía entre ambos. Sus cuerpos y respiraciones se amoldaban a la perfección, y Stiles pensó que hacía mucho tiempo que él y Derek habían estado tan peligrosamente cerca. Tal parecía que su proximidad sólo florecía en situaciones en las que alguno de los dos corría peligro de perder la vida.

—Lo interesante de la reunión no fue el beso, Stiles—susurró cerca de su oído, oyéndolo tragar saliva. Casi podía palpar su ansiedad—, sino la singular disculpa que precedió.

Stiles alzo el rostro, increíblemente confundido, observando los labios de Derek formar una sonrisilla torcida, ligeramente burlona.

—Me besó a mí, pero la disculpa fue para ti, Stiles Stilinski —le explicó, dedicándole una expresión de genuino interés tras la fachada socarrona —¿Por qué se disculparía contigo por besarme a mí?

Stiles estaba aterrorizado. Le costaba creer que una simple pregunta pudiese torturarlo de aquella manera.

—Suéltame ya, anda —le pidió con la voz más demandante que pudo vocalizar, pero Derek se rio suavemente, con esa mirada de que lo retaba a intentarlo por sí mismo. ¿Acaso estaba jugando con él? En un arranque de frustración intentó morderle un hombro, pero Derek fue más rápido al sujetarle la mandíbula, justo cuando sus dientes chocaban al cerrarse. Sin embargo, la uñas de Stiles lograron arrastrarse por su pecho, clavándose dolorosamente sobre la piel que se dejaba ver tras aquella camiseta negra con cuello en v. Y aunque los rasguños se sanaron casi enseguida, no necesitó ver la expresión del lobo Alfa para saber que había cruzado una línea prohibida. Oyó y sintió retumbar en su pecho aquel rugido gutural que Derek dejó escapar al sentirse atacado; no se había transformado por completo, pero sus ojos, ahora más rojos que la sangre, lo miraban con aspecto salvaje, excitante y animal, y sus colmillos se mostraron apenas los pocos instantes que duró el rugido.

La mano de Derek se deslizó suavemente hasta llegar a su cuello, dejándola allí sin hacer fuerza alguna, solo sintiendo la sangre circular por sus venas, su pulso imitando el movimiento de su corazón. Sus sentidos percibían las sensaciones de Stiles como si fuesen una extensión de su propio cuerpo, y aquello le sorprendió, sí, pero también le encantó. No había sentido una conexión como aquella desde hacía mucho tiempo. Le gustaba oír su respiración intensificada y a la vez como en cámara lenta, su sangre fluyendo sin parar, su aroma particular que parecía fragmentarse en el aire que respiraba y aquellos ojos avellanas que lo miraban hipnotizados, completamente abiertos.

Stiles tenía las manos libres por fin, podía moverse e irse si así lo quería, pero no lo hizo.

Derek emitió una especie de rugido apenas audible, como de satisfacción, al acercar su nariz al cuello de Stiles. Se quedó así, oliéndolo con intensidad, y cuando oyó a Stiles dejar escapar un jadeo de sorpresa que se le antojó provocativo, sintió unas ganas urgentes, animales, de traspasar la carne con sus dientes, de romper, destrozar, llegar a lo más profundo de él. Pero lo que hizo fue cerrar los ojos con fuerza, intentando reprimir sus más bajos instintos, evitando que sus garras emergieran. Entonces posó con una suavidad inusitada sus labios sobre el cuello de Stiles, quien instintivamente dio un respingo y dejó escapar una exclamación ahogada ante la sensación ligeramente húmeda, casi estampándose en la pared.

—¿Asustado? —susurró Derek con la voz rasgada, sus ojos rojos mirándolo con un destello extraño en la mirada que a Stiles le pareció debatirse entre vergüenza y culpabilidad. Y no sabía si era lo que pretendía, pero consiguió derretir todas las barreras, junto con su corazón.

—No —se apresuró a responder Stiles en un hilillo de voz no muy convincente. Alzo, dubitativo, uno de sus brazos temblorosos —ya por otros motivos— al rostro de Derek. Rozó con timidez su dedo índice sobre el labio superior del Alfa, quien enseguida entendió su petición silenciosa sin siquiera haber oído pregunta alguna. Abrió ligeramente la boca, dejándolo tocar sus colmillos, deleitado con su expresión curiosa y su esencia infantilmente entusiasmada. El adolescente sintió cómo Derek dejó resbalar hasta su pecho la mano que anteriormente sostenía su cuello, finalmente apoyándola en la pared, por encima de su hombro. No iba a lastimarlo, eso ya lo sabía.

—"Dile a Stiles que lo siento mucho. No debí hacer eso" —Derek parafraseó a Danny, acorralando al humano con su otro brazo; ahora el chico no tenía otro remedio que enfrentar su mirada —¿Y por qué no debió, Stiles?

A Stiles se le subieron los colores al rostro, su corazón palpitando como loco. Se rozó el rostro con las manos como si estuviese muy agobiado y cerró los ojos con fuerza unos segundos, respirando hondo mientras reunía valor para decir lo que flotaba en su cabeza desde hacía algunos meses. Y fue entonces cuando consiguió balbucear:

—¡Danny… sabía lo que… se—sentía, ¿vale?! E igual... —tragó saliva, bajando tanto la inflexión de su voz que de no haber sido por el oído del hombre lobo, quizás habría pasado desapercibido — Igual… se atrevió a hacer lo que yo siempre quise.

Derek dejó que una breve expresión de sorpresa se asomara a su rostro, desapareciendo casi enseguida para mirarlo con esa seriedad implacable suya. _Ah, así que era cierto después de todo._ Ahora todas las acciones de Stiles le parecían increíblemente obvias, y se molestó consigo mismo por haberlo estado ignorando hasta ahora. Era el Alfa, por amor a Dios.

—¿Que es...? —presionó, sin embargo, queriéndolo oír de sus labios.

_Besarte. Tenerte._

Se miraron a los ojos por unos segundos que a Stiles se le hicieron infinitos; ya no lo soportaba más, tenía que hacerlo, tenía que arriesgarse. Apoyó sus manos —o más bien sus puños, tensos— en los pectorales del Alfa para ponerse de puntillas y alcanzar su boca. Sus labios chocaron con los suaves del lobo. Fue un beso rápido y casto, tan infantil que a Stiles le avergonzó tanto que sus mejillas quemaron. Dejó escapar el aire que había estado sosteniendo en los pulmones, quedándose inmóvil luego.

Ya. Fin. Lo había hecho. Y Derek no lo había rechazado, pero tampoco pareció especialmente devoto a devolver la acción. Más bien lo miraba como… ¿solía mirarlo siempre, con esa expresión de que no podía creer alguna estupidez que Stiles había hecho, e iba hacerlo pagar por ello? No. Más bien lo miraba como si su expresión dijese "¿Qué les pasa a todos hoy? ¿Creen que pueden ir por ahí besando machos Alfa sin pedir permiso antes?".

_Ah. Con que era eso. El lado dominante de Alfa._

Derek se dejó caer sobre el sillón, colocando sus brazos estirados sobre el sillón antes de darse unas palmaditas en las piernas, incitando a Stiles para que se acercase; lo hizo con una de esas miradas autoritarias y posesivas que no le dejaban muchas opciones además de obedecer. El chico lo miró, dubitativo, y se acercó a él sin saber muy bien qué hacer.

Derek lo llamó con su dedo para que se colocase sobre él. Stiles carraspeó. ¿Acaso le estaba pidiendo que…? Derek cortó el hilo de sus pensamientos al halarlo de la camiseta para montarlo sobre él.

Con nerviosismo y ademanes torpes, Stiles apoyó sus rodillas en el sillón, a los lados de las caderas de Derek mientras reposaba las manos sobre sus pectorales, apretándolos ligeramente sin siquiera darse cuenta. Decir que estaba avergonzado era poco. Nunca había hecho algo como aquello, claro estaba.

Derek torció una sonrisa al sentir la presión. Se movió con rapidez haciendo gala de su agilidad sobrenatural; sus respiraciones chocaron por unos segundos, antes de que bajara sus labios al cuello de Stiles, lamiendo, chupando y mordisqueando de forma juguetona mientas sus manos, ávidas, apretaban los muslos del adolescente justo debajo de sus nalgas. Stiles gimió, ya no de sorpresa sino de satisfacción, y es que nadie, nunca, lo había tocado como lo estaba haciendo Derek. Todos los soniditos de Stiles, incluso lo más tímidos, parecían arrastrar un deseo incontrolable. El Alfa deslizó sus manos rudas hacia arriba, introduciéndolas por debajo de su camiseta, masajeando su espalda, sus omoplatos, la línea delicada de su columna, sus caderas, sin despegar esa mirada animal de sus los ojos.

El chico sentía la respiración de Derek sobre sus labios, demasiado provocativa para ser real, y a veces cuando rozaba los suyos por accidente pensaba que por fin iba a besarlo, pero no. Lo dejaba con ganas de más. Y vaya que Stiles deseaba sentir más; quería su lengua, que sus salivas colapsaran, que respiraran sus jadeos, que lo besara y que, por el amor de Dios, se lo follara ya, hasta que perdiera la razón. Ya hacía rato que su sexo había reaccionado, y ahora se movía ligeramente, intentando rozarse contra el pecho de Derek a cada rato en busca de alivio, aunque, honestamente, cada vez terminaba peor. Rodeó el cuello del Alfa con sus brazos, crispando los dedos en su cabello al sentir sus manos toscas apretar sus nalgas sobre la tela de los jeans de forma viciosa. Nunca antes la ropa le había parecido tan molesta e inoportuna.

A Derek le encantaban los ronroneos de Stiles. Le gustaba cómo se acariciaba contra su cuello, moviéndose sinuoso sobre él, buscando caricias. Stiles le devolvió las lamidas del cuello de forma tímida, volviéndose más y más desinhibidas a medida que ascendía, buscando sus labios como enfebrecido. Derek lo detuvo con una nalgada que lo hizo lanzar un quejido gozoso.

—No —le reprendió con tono autoritario, reposando su frente en la de Stiles para mantenerlo a raya. Le gustaba tenerlo así, a su merced, codicioso de placer. Y como si fuera un lobo hambriento y Stiles el más delicioso de los manjares, alzó su camiseta y buceó con su cabeza por debajo de ella, probando cada pedazo de piel que encontraba. Stiles se estremeció al sentir la humedad de su lengua juguetear con su ombligo, sus dientes y colmillos, gentiles, haciéndose pasó de sus caderas a su abdomen y luego a sus pezones entre mordisqueos y besos.

Derek le quitó la camiseta a las prisas, lanzándola a cualquier lugar. Nunca pensó que el cuerpo delgado y apenas marcado de Stiles podría seducirlo de aquella manera. El chico también intentó quitarle la camiseta, quería tocar su piel, sentirlo, pero tuvo que conformarse con sentir su cuerpo intimidantemente perfecto sobre la ropa, pues Derek lo detuvo de nuevo.

—Ssh —siseó el hombre lobo como amonestación, deshaciéndose de los jeans del más joven con destreza, simplemente contemplando su rostro sonrojado, la lengua que relamía sus labios de forma sensualmente inconsciente, su pecho perlado por una capa de sudor y esos ojos brillosos que le devolvían la mirada casi con veneración. Incluso detrás de todos los deseos sexuales que escapaban de la esencia de Stiles, podía sentir su cariño, profundo y real, y aquello jamás lo había encendido tanto. Derek finalmente coló sus manos debajo de los bóxers, hundiendo sus manos en la carne tersa de sus nalgas, masajeándolas con un ritmo ardiente que permitía a Stiles serpentear contra las abdominales de Derek, friccionando su erección contra su cuerpo. Se sentía en el cielo, sus gemidos —que a estas alturas ya eran más quejidos de impaciencia que otra cosa— se escapaban cada vez con más frecuencia

—Derek, por favor… —gimoteó completamente extasiado cerca de sus labios mientras aumentaba el roce, casi rogándole que lo besara. Se perdió en sus ojos rojos que lo miraban con fiereza, sintiendo que iba a morirse de placer en cualquier momento. Bajó una mano levemente temblorosa, acariciando con nerviosismo el bulto bajo la cremallera del Alfa —Der….

El hombre lobo no lo dejó terminar de decir su nombre. Antes de que se diera cuenta ya le había dado la vuelta, obligándolo a apoyar sus manos sobre el espaldar del mueble para no resbalarse. Le bajó la ropa interior sin muchos miramientos, restregando su sexo contra las nalgas de Stiles, quien movía las caderas para incrementar la fricción. Quería morderlo. Destrozarlo. De nuevo. Deslizó con una lentitud desesperante una de sus manos desde el cuello hasta desembocar en el sexo rígido de Stiles, quien dejó escapar un gemido apasionado; Derek lo abarcó en su mano apenas unos segundos, antes de soltarlo y aferrarse con ambas manos a las caderas del chico, preocupado de nuevo de que reaparecieran sus garras bajo su voluntad. Claro que tenía unas ganas increíbles de follárselo como nunca, pero no podía permitirse ceder a sus instintos animales con Stiles, y menos durante su primera vez. Era demasiado orgulloso para decirlo en voz alta, pero por mucho que lo hubiese amenazado en el pasado, lo cierto es que jamás se atrevería a lastimarlo de aquella forma, ni de ninguna.

—¿Derek? —murmuró Stiles con la voz ronca, sintiendo cómo el Alfa le daba la vuelta con suavidad. Y menos mal que lo hizo, porque sus piernas le fallaron como respuesta. Derek lo envolvió en un abrazo tan dulce y protector para el momento en el que estaban, que por primera vez en su vida, Stiles se quedó sin palabras. Así que no dijo nada, sólo se limitó a abrazarlo incluso más fuerte. El Alfa upó el cuerpo ligero del adolescente sin esfuerzo, y este último instintivamente enredó sus piernas en las caderas del mayor, ambos respirando el aliento del otro —¿Puedo bes —pero su petición fue interrumpida por un movimiento abrupto del Alfa, quien lo acostó a lo largo del sillón a una velocidad increíble, apoyándose en un brazo para quedar por encima de él. Stiles alzó una de sus piernas, atrayéndolo sobre él. Ya no le importaba nada. Sólo quería tenerlo cerca, que lo tocara, que lo besara.

Derek dejó escapar un jadeo al chocar con la mirada hambrienta de Stiles, respondiéndole con unas caricias rudas en el muslo que fueron ascendiendo hasta sus nalgas y espalda baja, haciéndose paso entre su piel y la tela del sillón mientras acercaba su lengua experta a los labios deseosos de Stiles, alternando lamidas rápidas y mordisquitos suaves que frustraban y excitaban al adolescente casi en la misma medida. Stiles se revolvía, rozando su cuerpo desnudo contra el suyo, arqueando su espalda y aferrándose a la de Derek, quien observó sus labios rojos de tanto juego, entreabiertos, su mirada rendida ante él, y cuando lo tuvo así, completamente desesperado, posó un suave y breve beso sobre aquella carne que ahora mismo se le apetecía tanto. Y luego otro beso, y otro que fue más largo, hasta que finalmente decidió penetrar con su lengua aquella boca inexperta que parecía querer transportar gemidos a su garganta.

Stiles estaba perdido en aquel vaivén de humedad, el choque delicioso de sus lenguas al enredarse. Sí, ya había besado antes. Pero no así. Jamás así. Los besos comenzaron siendo deliciosamente sosegados, candentes, desesperantes, y cuando la mano de Derek se acercó a las ingles de Stiles, los besos ya no eran dulces ni lentos, sino frenéticos y brutos, se convirtieron en un amasijo de jadeos, lenguas y mordeduras desenfrenadas. Stiles ya no podía más. La mano de Derek inició aquella danza erótica sobre el sexo del adolescente, sintiendo los estremecimientos de Stiles, su rostro en éxtasis, su respiración fatigada, sus manos crisparse sobre su espalda cuando el orgasmo se apoderó de su cuerpo. Derek no detuvo el movimiento suave pero firme de su mano hasta que Stiles explotó de placer sobre su estomago con un gemido agudo. Stiles estaba en el cielo y no quería bajar.

—Unhg —tembló a sentir el último contacto de Derek sobre su sexo antes de que el hombre lobo lo soltara. Se miraron a los ojos apenas unos segundos, sus respiraciones calientes aún chocando. Stiles quería besarlo, pero no se atrevió, y Derek simplemente se dejó caer en el suelo, mirando hacia la pared, descansando su espalda en la parte inferior del sillón como si todo lo que hubiese pasado antes fuese un sueño. El corazón de Stiles seguía corriendo deprisa, pero al menos su respiración comenzaba a estabilizarse. Y fue entonces cuando se preguntó cómo es que habían logrado estar los dos ahí en aquel mueble, si él apenas cabía. Se sintió sumamente consciente de su desnudez, y volvieron esas sensaciones de duda, de haber hecho todo completamente mal. Estaba entrando en pánico ante el silencio sepulcral del Alfa. Stiles se sentó, revolviéndose incómodo en el sillón, mirando tentativamente su ropa esparcida por el lugar, demasiado preocupado y cansado para ir por ellas. Estuvieron sumidos en ese silencio incómodo durante unos minutos hasta que Stiles decidió romperlo.

—¿Estás… arrepentido? —preguntó en un murmuro, sintiendo que si le decía que sí iba a ser demasiado para procesar en una noche.

Derek volvió su mirada hacia él al percibir el desconsuelo en su voz, en todo su ser. Alzó una ceja, sonriendo levemente.

—¿Pero qué dices? —no era muy bueno en aquellas cosas y sabía que nunca iba a serlo, así que se limitó a darle unas palmaditas en el pie, que era lo que tenía más cerca, como diciéndole que todo estaba bien. Aquello pareció serenar a Stiles, y en el fondo él también se sintió aliviado de que comprendiese.

—¿Derek? —le llamó de nuevo con ese tono entre sumiso y titubeante, extraño en él.

El escueto Alfa hizo una seña para que hablase.

—¿Puedo…? —comenzó a proponerle, sintiéndose estúpido al sentirse avergonzado luego de lo que acababan de hacer. Carraspeó, intentando verse serio —ayudarte, ya sabes…

Derek no dijo nada por unos momentos, y Stiles iba a comenzar a buscar su ropa cuando el tono juguetón en la voz del hombre lobo desvaneció todas sus preocupaciones.

—Qué cachorro más colaborador.

Stiles se arrodilló con timidez frente a él, observando en los ojos rojizos del alfa ese tono malicioso de quien disfruta de la vergüenza de otro. Era tan perfecto que no parecía real. Y entonces se colocó a horcadas sobre el hombre lobo —quien parecía disfrutar especialmente de aquella posición—, como demostrándole que podía con eso y mucho más, deslizando las manos por su pecho y abdominales antes de llegar al botón de sus jeans, abriéndolo con calma. Sintió de nuevo las manos de Derek apretar sus muslos, acercándolo levemente hacia él. Stiles aproximó sus labios a los del mayor para posar uno de esos besos extrañamente castos en su nariz, sonriéndole levemente.

El Alfa reprimió una sonrisa al sentir ahora la nariz de Stiles rozarse perezosamente sobre su barba, y ese nuevo intento de beso cerca de la comisura de sus labios.

—Se buen chico, Stiles— y lo miró a los ojos después de haberlo alejado con delicadeza, con una expresión que sugería: _o tendré que castigarte._

Pero eso era exactamente lo que Stiles deseaba, así que lo besó de verdad; tan profundamente como le fue posible.


End file.
